1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable timing light and more particularly pertains to allowing convenient use of a timing light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of timing lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, timing lights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting the timing of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,617 to Michalski; U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,886 to Chen; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 345,117 Pacetti et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,624 to Dooley et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,680 to Slutzky.
In this respect, the adjustable timing light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing convenient use of a timing light.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable timing light which can be used for allowing convenient use of a timing light. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.